Bored Demigods
by PJOJackson
Summary: The demigods are in the Roman camp visiting, things get a bit out of hand. First fanfic no flames but I would love constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

The demigods were in the Roman camp to visit Hazel, Frank and Reyna but they were bored. They had already played about three rounds of truth or dare and even Leo had run out of ideas. Currently the girls were doing a braid train, Nico was draped over Will's lap dying of boredom and Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank and the Stolls were goofing off. Leo and Percy had each made a lot of little fire and water balls respectively and were attempting to juggle. Let's just say it failed. Frank got so bored that he switched form into a golden retriever. Since Percy had a bunch a little water balls and Frank was thirsty he jumped onto Percy's lap. As each water ball came flying past, Percy (who had given up on actually juggling and now was just making them fly around) controlled them he snatched them out of the air and barked at Percy. Percy laughed and made more for Frank. Meanwhile Leo had created a crown of flames and was prancing around. The Stolls and Jason were working together. Well, Jason was flying around while the Stolls sprayed graffiti paint at him. They were testing Leo's new invention a small nozzle that you hook on to make it go super far. They were also testing their reflexes. Apparently they were good because Jason was covered in rainbow paint. Then Leo came over and held up a catapult then started filling water balloons with paint. Jason saw this and touched down, turned, and ran full speed out the door with Leo and the Stolls chasing him. The girls had finished the braid train and walked out the door. Piper called to Leo " What's happening?" and startled him. Therefore causing the chain reaction of him turning and throwing the paint filled balloon which then hit all the girls covering them and their nicely done hair in rainbow paint. Then he realized it was them and started to apologize, until he noticed the terrifying glare in their eyes and the way they all drew their daggers at the exact same time. He turned tail and ran, with five angry demigods on his tail. About ten minutes later the girls came back with a rainbow colored bunny. The boys looked fearfully at it and finally Percy asked the question they were all thinking

"Is that Leo?"

Annabeth replied cheerfully, "yep!"

Then she brought little bunny Leo inside. They had had Lou Ellen turn him into a bunny (obviously) and planned on keeping him that way while to girls used him for target practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually Lou Ellen turned him back and he went back to his cabin to wash out the effects of the rainbow paint. the others decided to play a fun game where people ask you questions and you can only answer with "sausage" without laughing or smiling. ( **A/N I have tried playing this game it is so hard not to laugh** ) Percy went first. Annabeth asked " what do you brush your teeth with" Percy busted out laughing and failed. Next Jason tried. " What is your favorite thing to eat" " sausage" He replied with a straight face but then he smiled. " This isn't that fun" complained Nico " What do we do now?" asked Lou Ellen. " Well, we could go on an outing" said Hazel. " Outing?" questioned Percy. " Oh, sorry that is a word from my time, it means to go out so I was trying to say lets go out of camp for a bit, explore California" " Ok" said Piper, "that sounds nice" The demigods gathered up all of their weapons and shoes, jackets then headed out the green area they had been playing in and off to the vans. "Can't we just explore near here?" asked Leo. "Well we could but we are in Berkely and the only thing that is super interesting near here is the the college, University of California or Cal" explained Reyna. "Oh" said Leo. Reyna took them into San Fransisco and they walked around for a bit then decided to play golf at a mini golf place called Urban Putt. They rented their clubs and got started. The first hole had mini buildings that shook every minute or so to stimulate an earthquake. Leo was of course super interested in the mechanics and Annabeth loved the architecture. They played through and then walked out. "Hey Reyna I am kinda sick of the city can we go somewhere else?" asked Percy. "Yeah sure, I was getting a little sick too, lets go to Belvedere" "Beautiful view?" questioned Leo "Wow, now I really wanna see this place." So the demigods hopped in the vans and drove about 10 minutes until they reached the Golden Gate Bridge. " I love this place," said Annabeth. " When I was really young my dad and I walked across, it was so much fun." She smiled happily. They drove across the bridge and for another fifteen minutes drove until they passed a place with a trampolines and the play structures in it. All the demigods' brains screamed at them "GO PLAY" so they did. Leo sprinted straight for the trampoline and excuted a routine like a gymnast. He jumped twice then flipped into an aerial. He then did a front handspring, front flip, back flip and then landed neatly on the trampoline and grinned at everyone staring at him. "That was crazy Leo" exclaimed Percy, "Where did you learn that" " Oh ya know the usual where I learn everything" "where?" " Awesome camp!" everyone laughed at his antics then rushed off to mess around


End file.
